leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Janna/@comment-5077844-20141029225210/@comment-5077844-20141103064700
@Oda you don't have to go thesaurus on me, I'd much rather talk in a manner comprehensible to everyone here...m8 okay, jokes aside sure balance is hard to define. My concept of balance is (in this case only ofc) when a champion has both meaningful strengths and weaknesses..and if the player is able to make use of that by skillful play, rather than just pressing buttons and numbers doing their work. This is why I hated pre-nerf Riven (and still hate her, but that'S something personal), because evne tho she had a kit that allowed skillful play, you just didn't need it. mash RQQQWER and get a kill every minute or so. Same goes with Lee Sin and a lot of other so-called skillful champions. Now of course, key to victory would be to understand their mechanics and therefore be able to outplay less expererienced players. But t hat still leaves the professional ones who can just abuse the mechanical overload on these champs (which is why i still won't consider Riven balanced) the only thing i want for this game is to have fun...and losing is obviously not fun, but it happens...however, if it happens EVERY. GODDAMN. TIME. not because of enemy player'S skill but because a combination of said champion's kit mechanics and my own limited physical and mental ability ot deal with it (or in other words, i can't think and act fast enough to counter that stuff)...you can call me biased now, but I think, no champion should have a kit that allows skilled players to completely dominate their opponents, regardless of matchup or other factors...but it happened and i can't change it. before you say i just contradicted myself: I want 1v1 (and 5v5 for that matter)situations to be about skill and strategy. I don't want a champion who's sheer mechanical overload is justified by the fact that it's hard to use. While all that doesn't have anything to do with Janna specifically..it still sort of applies. Janna isn't hard to play at all, and she is by no means overpowered...but the fact that she currently surpasses every other support in peeling while still having enough offensive power in her kit makes her "broken" in my eyes ... I mean, c'mon you can solo poke down the enemy ADC in the first lvls while still making it impossible for them to engage in anything resembling a trade. And her mana costs are not an issue if you get 1 or 2 mana pots. to sum up. Balance = fun. A champion is balanced if he is fun to play as and fun to play against. (exclude Teemo from this equation, he will never be fun to play against). This is why Nida go reworked and nerfed..ebncause she was no fun to play against. This is why i consider Syndra among the more balanced champs (even though she will get nerfs eventually due to her popularity and the fact that it'S easier to nerf something instead of buffing everything else ouffering from it), because while she is a lot of fun to play with (i don't even really play her), but also fun to play against because most of her kit can be countered by knowledge about the champ (she'S predictable)....unless you are Azir...Syndra rapes Azir...